Infinitas Noctis
by IceMaidenOfLegend
Summary: In the midst of the chaos they came from thunderous skies. The screams of the wind drowned the roar of the helicopter. They came in the darkest of blacks with one ray of light each. They were left on the ruined veld. Their hearts held hatred and secrets. They were creatures of the night borne from Heaven's Hell.
1. In the Land of Shadows Deep

Infinitas Noctis

There were three. In the midst of the chaos they came from thunderous skies. The screams of the wind drowned the roar of the helicopter. They came in the darkest of blacks with one ray of light each. They were left on the ruined veld. Their hearts held hatred and secrets. They were creatures of the night borne from Heaven's Hell.

運勢花卉

Neo Domino City and Satellite were reunited. They citizens had learnt to live with one another. Even if they found the situation unfavourable they managed to accept their newfound union. However, someone had decided that it wasn't enough. In order for the two to be fully united the perpetrator entered the world of economy. Due to this person's meddling the stock market crashed into oblivion. Neo Domino City and Satellite were cut off from the world. No country would import and no country would take in their exports. The governing bodies tried to save the people but they could not. They were forced into ruin.

* * *

The slums of Satellite, a high-rising hope for all developing areas of the world, had changed in the space of twelve days. The beautiful and pristine glass skyscrapers had crashed to the ground. For days the entire site was ablaze. The flames licked the skies and clouds glowed crimson. The ground shook with rage and was veiled with dust and debris. The chaos was beautiful and violent and would not cease no matter how much people wished it to.

Their hopes cannot save them. They cannot even keep them afloat.

The scene is far different from the days of its collapse. The ground is jagged: sharp as rows of shark teeth. The slightest wrong move may cost a limb, or, in some cases, a life.

In this field of ruin there are two people searching amidst the wreckage. They are adorned in black and swathed in shadows. The only light comes from the digital screens they each possess. In the faint light their features are unidentifiable. The only truly identifying attribute they possess is their femininity.

One is taller than the other with luxuriously thick dark chocolate hair. Her eyes are brown, paler than her hair but still incredibly dark, and overflowing with hatred. Her brow appears perpetually furrowed in concentration and irritation. Her skin is dark but had clearly, at one time, been darker than it is at present. Her mouth is curved into a frown as she scans the figures on the screen. She straightens up, signalling to her companion.

The two split up. The first leaves immediately and the second adjusts her high ponytail before departing. Her hair is hazel and messy with a fringe that repeatedly falls into her grey flecked russet eyes. She wipes her fringe aside with a creamy pale hand and frowns at the screen. Her rosy lips purse as she reads the updated figures. She shifts to lean on her left leg. The figures contradict their earlier work: if the differences are true their stay will continue for longer than simply a few days more. She scours the infinite fog distastefully.

She calls. "Lánfēn, what time is there left before we must speak?"

"Lìling, be at peace," Lánfēn scowls: re-emerging from the fog. "He will not call until midnight. We still have time."

"Should I search for the traitor?" Lìling enquires darkly.

A sickening _slap_ echoes vociferously over the ruins. Lìling hisses but quells the temptation to touch her wound. She swallows her pride and bows to her senior. With the tension heightened and anger running wild they return to their tasks diligently without a sound.

Neither notices the young woman - the _traitor_ - watching them from above. Her mysteriousness matches theirs. She is the third, or rather first, to have arrived. She shares in their task but fled the moment her feet touched the ground. If it were possible her heart would be weighed by great burdens.

She smiles softly. She has a perfect view of the two. She narrows her eyes, scanning through dark mists and dust clouds. Her midnight cloak whispers at her heels. Her jaw tightens. She has not forgiven them for what they did all those years ago.

No matter what she does she cannot escape from it. A whisper dawns from far away. She glances to the sky. The scent of an approaching storm fills the air with its tense vibrancy.

Stones stir. She glances to her right. Silhouette lurk in the shadows. Their sharp gasps resonate. She draws her hood nearer to her face. Her dark eyes stare, following every footfall. Most are too small to have reached their teenage years but are too strong to be children. By strength she deduces the minority to consist of young children and near adults.

She drifts a step away, towards deeper darkness. Then, a child glances up. She darts forwards and a cry calls out. A man holds his hands to the children As if to reassure them.

He chokes. "Leave the others alone: they're just children. I'm the only one that you need. I'm a Signer. I-"

Her arm draws tighter around his throat. He lunges towards his companions with flailing arms. They scatter at once and the shadows swallow them whole.

He wheezes. "What do you want?"

She ignores him. The shadows are gathering. Voices linger from afar.

"Go!" she snaps, pushing him harshly.

He stumbles with his arms flailing, eyes wide, mouth agape and rough, ragged breaths that squeak.

**Author's Note:**

**Lìling – White Jasmine Tinkle.**

**Lánfēn – Orchid Fragrance.**

_I do not own YuGiOh 5ds._

* * *

**Author's Note Two:** I originally started this in the _Contacts_ section on my I-Pod. I had most of it planned out and knew how the rest would roughly be. I knew the plot for that. It seems that, when typing out Chapters One and Two I had forgotten the conflict at the end of this chapter and took things too far too fast in the next. Oh, bother!

Thank you for choosing to read my story. I hope that you like how it is so far. I am sorry if you are disappointed.

Currently, Chapter Two is how it was originally. When this paragraph is fully Bold the edited version shall be in its place. Please refrain from further reading until then. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

Infinitas Noctis

There were three. In the midst of the chaos they came from the thunderous skies. The scream of the wind drowned the roar of the helicopter. They came in the darkest of blacks with one ray of light each. They were left on the ruined veld. Their hearts held hatred and secrets. They were creatures of the night borne from Heaven's Hell.

運勢花卉

Neo Domino City and Satellite had been reunited. They citizens had learnt to live with one another. Even if they found the situation unfavourable they managed to accept what had happened. However, someone had decided that it wasn't enough. In order for the two to be fully united the perpetrator entered the world of economy. Due to this person's meddling the stock market crashed into oblivion. Neo Domino City and Satellite were cut off from the rest of the world. No country would import to them and no country would take in their exports. The governing bodies tried to save the people but they could not. They were forced into ruin.

* * *

The ruins of Satellite are a dangerous place. People have turned to warfare and weapons in their desperation. Not even their Neo Domino counterparts can help. The economic collapse has brought both sides to ruin. People have sought safety in numbers but that tactic has only worked with a few lucky factions. One of the few lucky factions is the Signers and their friends. All of them have been hiding out in one of the abandoned apartment blocks that remains standing.

Their base is set on the ground floor. They stay near the doors in the case of the foundations growing weaker. However the apartment block is now empty. Akiza, Carly, Martha and the children linger behind the building in a make-shift metal structure with a long stretch of cloth covering it. They wait impatiently as Yūsei, Jack, Crow, Trudge and Mikage search for a missing child. Taiga had once been in Crow's care and, though he tried to appear independent, found great comfort in Crow's presence.

As his former guardian Crow feels the weight of guilt crash upon him. Crow wanders across the rubble. He had long since stopped calling to Taiga as his throat stung and the word wouldn't form correctly. He huffs and ascends a steep slab of concrete. His eyes scan the horizon worriedly. The brilliant gilded line far away is the only trace of time left. Crow shakes his head weakly. He's been searching for hours to no avail. In his weary mind he can picture Taiga's tan hair poking out from under his purple bandana. He had never wanted to be parted from that bandana.

Crow exhales loudly and tears at his hair in frustration. His eyes search the horizon frantically once more. He turns away, preparing to go back and check with Martha whether Taiga had returned on his own or not. As he does so a flash of dull purple catches in the corner of his vision. He spins on his heel and stares into the distance. His eyes squint painfully to make out the small form. He gasps, eyes widening as he realises that it's Taiga. He tries to run but his legs tremble.

Taiga looks up at the cloud coverage. His big sad eyes are filled with depth and emotion. An almost inaudible sound reaches him and he runs after it. Taiga races over the hill and slides down the slope of debris with an excited outcry. He skids and stumbles at the bottom. His arms flail wildly in an attempt to stop himself from toppling over. When his balance returns to him he grins widely.

"Is that enough?" a stern voice asks.

"Of course," Taiga nods. "What else could I do anyway?"

* * *

Misty wanders over the rubble tirelessly. Her head is held high as she looks for a place to stay. Her companion, Kalin Kessler, has fared less well than her. She tries not to roll her eyes at him when she looks over her shoulder. It's clear that he's beginning to run on empty. She could almost pity him but decides not to.

"How much farther is it now?" Kalin wheezes.

"It's as far as it is," Misty replies. "I can't magic it closer to us or teleport us to it. You have to keep going. The exercise should do you some good,"

She looks ahead again. Her eyes narrow at the destruction that has befallen Satellite and Neo Domino. The entire event was a travesty that no one understands. All she knows is that once it began her instincts started telling her something. Whatever it is that's drawing her is nearby. She can't afford to turn back now but if she keeps going the children will have to wait until tomorrow for a reunion. A lot can happen in one night.

* * *

"Have you seen Taiga?" Crow yells as he bursts into the camp.

Martha frowns at him. "No we haven't. Crow, don't take another step. You won't find Taiga if you keep going in that state,"

Crow huffs exhaustedly. His eyes roam over his companions hopelessly. Reluctantly he goes to the campfire and slumps in front of it. His strength has abandoned him due to the exertion he used in his failed search. He stares into the dancing embers. His disappointment in himself is a heavy burden.

A pile of rubble cascades down into the encampment. Yūsei and Jack stand and peer into the swirling darkness for whatever it is. Some more scuffling lingers in the air. Then a child races out of the shadows. He throws himself at Crow.

"Taiga!" Crow exclaims. "You're back! Where did you go?"

Taiga smiles excitedly and points in the direction that he came from. At the very edge between the fires light and the ever present gloom stands a figure. A cloak billows in the slightest of breezes. The person's arms are folded. The face is invisible but the eyes watch on. The attention proves to be too much and the person turns away.

Misty leaps to her feet. "Wait,"

"What are you doing?" Kalin hisses. "Sit back down. We don't want that person around here."

Misty snatches up a log from the fire. She approaches the figure warily by a few steps only. Then she holds the log out and its light catches on red clothes and long black hair. Her eyes widen and her free hand flies up to her mouth. The log clatters to the ground. Kalin leaps to his feet and takes a hold of her arms to steady her.

"Xīfèng!" Misty calls.

Kalin tugs on her shoulder gently. Misty looks at him incredulously. A bright smile tugs at her lips. The _whoosh_ of flames draws their attention to the person standing before them. Her hair cascades down to her knees.

Her vermillion clothes stand out as individual and awe-inspiring. The right sleeve falls away at the elbow to droop past her hips. The left sleeve is plain and covers only half of her arm. A long glove with a pointed end covering the back of her hand starts at her elbow and is worn only on her left arm. The dress flows down to her hips in perfect form with her body and billows out at her hips. A long slit starts on her left hip and ends at her mid-calf at the hem of her dress. She wears long red boots that reach past her thigh.

"How do you know my name?" she asks suspiciously.

"You're Qiūyuě's daughter, how could I not know?" Misty replies, awe-struck.

"You knew my mother?"

"I became a model because of your mother's encouragement. She gave me your father's business card to help me get started in the industry," Misty explains quietly.

Xīfèng's eyes darken for a moment. Darkness boils beneath the depths of her gaze. She looks over Misty distastefully. Almost reluctantly Xīfèng draws her sword and thrusts it into the ground. She falls to one knee and lowers her head.

"What is she doing?" Akiza whispers.

"I have no idea," Carly replies.

Xīfèng speaks; her voice calm and wisdom filled. "To know one's past is to know oneself. I have recovered my life and it now serves you,"

* * *

**Author's Note: I take no credit for X****ī****f****è****ng's clothing. I based it off of someone in a gaming series that I adore and haven't yet begun to play. I'm going to Cosplay that woman so right now I'm obsessed with her clothes XD**

**Anyway, I thought I'd get this started and then go from there. A great misfortune is that I can't do much so you might have to wait a while. My eyes are causing my no end of trouble so I'm going to minimalize my technology usage.**

Qiūyuě – This name makes me want to squeal with delight. I absolutely adore it. It's comprised of Qiū which means Autumn and yuě which means moon. Such a beautiful name.

Xīfèng – I love this name as well. It means Flourishing Phoenix. I use it quite a lot but it's such a great meaning.

Taiga is one of the children in Crow's care. He has a tan ponytail, a purple bandanna and a grey vest.

_I do not own YuGiOh 5ds._


End file.
